In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a tool belt and, more particularly, to a tool belt of the type which includes a number of storage pockets and adjustable belt support members.
Construction workers, tradesman and the like typically use a tool belt attached about their waist to transport and maintain tools at a work site. Such belts are often fabricated from canvas and/or leather and may include a number of pockets or pouches which are designed to hold tools such as pliers, screwdrivers and the like. Desirable characteristics for such belts are durability and the capability to hold and store many tools and other items. The belts must also be comfortable and yet durable in order to withstand rugged circumstances. Additionally, such a belt must be designed to accommodate various types of tools and if possible permit alteration and adjustment in order to accommodate various types of tools, various sizes of tools and various sizes of workmen. Thus, there has remained a need for an improved tool belt which is comfortable to wear, rugged, economical and easily adapted for multiple uses.
Briefly the invention comprises a tool carrier which includes an adjustable strap or belt having first and second tool pockets or pouches affixed thereto and spaced one from the other by a distance which enables the pouches to rest comfortably on the opposite hips of a user of the tool belt. A shoulder strap, which is designed to cross over the torso of an individual, has opposite ends connected adjacent the opposite sides of one of the pockets, preferably the larger of the storage pockets. The belt may thus rest upon the hips of an individual with a larger pocket resting on one hip and with a shoulder strap supporting the larger pocket by crossing the torso and extending over one shoulder on one side of the individual to the pocket on the opposite side of the individual. Alternative constructions include first and second shoulder straps connected to opposite sides of the front of the belt strap attached to a single strap that extends down the back of an individual and is then connected to the belt or tool carrier waist strap.
Thus it is an object of the invention to provide an improved tool carrier.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a tool carrier which incorporates a tool belt in combination with the various types of shoulder straps and tool pockets or pouches.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tool carrier which may be xe2x80x9clow slungxe2x80x9d or in other words, supported on the hips of an individual.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tool carrier made from a flexible yet rugged material such as leather, canvas or other flexible fabric materials.
A further object of the invention is to provide a tool carrier which includes tool pockets positioned on the left and right hand side of an individual, preferably over the hips, with a supplemental shoulder strap(s) either crossing the torso or fitting over the shoulders of an individual with a single strap extending down the back of an individual and connected to the tool belt.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a tool carrier which permits adjustment of tool pockets suspended from a tool belt.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention are set forth in the detailed description which follows.